


Voices

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual!Jonathan, Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, He doesn't really get it but he doesn't mind helping Martin out, M/M, Mild canon divergence, Non-Explicit Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Probably takes place somewhere in early S2, soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Martin has nightmares and calls Jon for help.





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm only up through the end of S1, with some minor spoilers for the rest. But of course, being me, I needed to get out at least a bit of content for Jon/Martin, whom I already ship a whole heck of a lot. Based on the minor spoilers I know, this is, as I tagged it, mildly canon divergent and I'm being a bit handwavey wrt when it actually takes place, but assume probably somewhere early season 2.
> 
> Thanks to Kyros and lontradiction for dragging me into the fandom and for general discussion and sharing of headcanons.

 

**JON**

Statement of Emily Redmonde, regarding—

 

[SOUND OF A RINGING PHONE]

 

**JON**

Hello?

 

**MARTIN**

Hi, Jon, it’s me. I—uh.

 

**JON**

I thought you were taking a few days off. It’s late. Shouldn’t you be in bed?

 

**MARTIN**

I bet you’re still in the Archive.

 

**JON**

[Irritably] That’s not the point.

 

**MARTIN**

Anyway, I, uh, I _am_ in bed.

 

**JON**

Then why aren’t you asleep? Did you have nightmares?

 

**MARTIN**

 

No—not exactly. I haven’t really been asleep to _have_ nightmares. I’ve just had a lot of stuff going about in my head, you know, and I thought—I mean. You’re, um, we’re dating now, right?

 

**JON**

[A little softer] Yes—well—of course. Some of the things—it’s been difficult for all of us. If you want to talk, I can’t promise I’ll have any answers, but I’ll listen.

 

**MARTIN**

I didn’t want to talk, exactly. I mean, I wanted to hear your voice, and I wanted to ask you something, but I also—

 

[PAUSE, SOUND OF A FRUSTRATED GROAN]

 

This is difficult. I don’t know how to ask this without you—this is weird.

**JON**

Martin, for god’s sake stop beating around the bush. What do you want?

 

**MARTIN**

Must you be so absolutely bloody oblivious all the time?

 

[EMBARRASSED SIGH]

 

I want to get off, all right? I just—I’ve been thinking about all this horrible stuff, and I wanted to take my mind off it, right, but I didn’t want to push or anything if you didn’t want me to, but—

 

**JON**

I don’t particularly feel the urge myself, but I don’t mind you feeling it. You could have just asked.

 

**MARTIN**

Well. Well, we already know I’m an idiot, okay?

 

**JON**

We do. All right. What do you need from me? I’ve not been in many circumstances of this nature.

 

[FAINT SOUND OF CLOTH RUSTLING]

 

**MARTIN**

Um. Um. If you could—talk.

 

**JON**

About what?

 

**MARTIN**

I dunno, just—you know. Stuff.

 

**JON**

[Sharply] I assume you don’t want to hear about anything Archival in nature, Martin, and as that’s where I spend most of my time, I’ll need a bit more guidance that that.

 

[MUFFLED NOISE FROM MARTIN, FOLLOWED BY A BITTEN-OFF GROAN]

 

**JON**

Are you—

 

**MARTIN**

[Sounding embarrassed again] You said I could!

 

**JON**

No, I—it’s fine. I don’t mind. Are you really getting off to me _berating_ you?

 

**MARTIN**

No!

 

[PAUSE]

[Sighing] Not exactly. It’s just I really—I really like your voice. It’s, um. It’s nice. It’s—

 

**JON**

My voice is arousing.

 

**MARTIN**

 

Seriously, if it’s a problem, I don’t have to—

 

JO **N**

 

Good god, Martin. Please. The only thing annoying about this situation is your continual protestations that you can stop at any moment.

 

**MARTIN**

Sorry.

 

**JON**

Just. Jerk off already, will you?

 

[SOUND OF MORE CLOTH RUSTLING, THEN A GASP AND A LOW MOAN]

 

**JON**

Better. You know you sound ridiculous, don’t you?

 

[MARTIN MAKES A GARBLED, INCOMPREHENSIBLE NOISE]

 

**JON**

I’ll take that as a yes. _You’re_ ridiculous, Martin. You’re—ridiculously stubborn, ridiculously loyal, occasionally ridiculously reckless in a brave sort of way. I’ve been dreaming lately…

 

**MARTIN**

[Desperate] Jon, _G-d_ , _Jon_! Please don’t stop—

 

**JON**

I don’t want to say too much, as I’ll have to skirt some—difficult memories for both of us. Don’t worry, it’s nothing to worry about, it’s simply that I think I might—a few better memories resurfacing in dreams. Nothing nightmarish, nothing like that. Just a dream about you bending over me and pushing my hair away from my forehead. I’m in pain and rather dizzy, but your touch cuts through all that.

 

[HALF SOB FROM MARTIN]

**JON**

Martin? That wasn’t a bad noise, right? It’s hard to tell over the phone—

 

**MARTIN**

[Moaning, gasping] No, not bad, just—I’m so close, Jon, please, _please—_

**JON**

And I just feel—relieved. Calm. Momentarily—alone, I suppose. Which is odd, because I’m not alone, because you’re there, but it’s just—well. At any rate. Then I wake up.

 

[LONG, BROKEN NOISE]

 

**JON**

Was that sufficient?

 

[PANTING, GASPING]

 

**JON**

I’ll take that as a yes, again. Idiot.

 

**MARTIN**

[Sounding blissed out] G-d, Jon. Uh. Thanks. Should I say thanks? Is that weird?

 

**JON**

This is—relatively uncharted territory for me. I don’t mind. I didn’t really do much. I think, though—

 

[PAUSE]

 

**MARTIN**

Jon? Are you still there?

 

**JON**

[A little reluctant] If I were there, I think I’d kiss you now. If you wanted.

 

**MARTIN**

Yeah, I. Uh. Yes, please.

 

**JON**

All right. I suppose I owe you a kiss.

 

**MARTIN**

Thanks, Jon, I—um. I really like you?

 

**JON**

Rather goes without saying, doesn’t it? We’re dating.

 

**MARTIN**

Maybe. I wanted to say it anyway.

 

**JON**

Well, I’m not stopping you.

 

[PAUSE]

 

I’d better go. I—ehm—really like you, too. God, that sounds childish.

 

[PAUSE]

 

Good night, Martin.

 

**MARTIN**

Good night, Jon.

 

**JON**

Goddammit, has this thing been recording the whole— 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider checking out my original work at mertiya-writes.com!


End file.
